Donghae, The King Of Gombal
by nyukkunyuk
Summary: -Donghae, The King Of Gombal- What? Donghae? King Of Gombal? Iya dong, Pake bahasa medis pula, Gak bisa bayangin? masa? mau tahu gimana gombalannya? baca saja XDD. A HaeHyuk Fanfiction/ Warning: Full of gombal dalam bahasa medis/ Bahasa amruradul maksa/BL/ Boys Love/ Typos/ jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak XDD


**Donghae, The King Of Gombal**

**.**

**.**

**A HaeHyuk Fanfiction**

**Donghae x Eunhyuk**

**.**

**.**

**Warning: Full of gombal dalam bahasa medis/ Bahasa amruradul maksa/BL/ Boys Love/ Typos**

**Dont like? Dont read it then ^^~**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading~ ^^~**

**.**

**.**

**AN: ****_Italic = Flashback_**

Lee Hyukjae...

Namja manis yang terkenal dengan senyum gusi yang sangat menawan itu melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya ke gerbang kampus Seoul National University. Salah satu universitas terdepan di Korea Selatan.

Senyuman namja manis itu semakin melebar kala iris kecoklatan miliknya menyapu pemandangan kampus yang lumayan lama ia tinggalkan selama liburan musim panas kemarin. Tidak terlalu lama, memang. Hanya saja, ahh.. Hyukjae sangat kangen dengan kampusnya ini.

Kaki jenjangnya masih setia melangkah. Menapaki jalan menuju ke dorm tempatnya tinggal selama menuntut ilmu di kampus kenamaan di Korea Selatan ini.

Sebentar lagi..

Sebentar lagi dia akan sampai di sana..

Bukan, bukan di dorm tempat dia tinggal..

Bukan juga di gedung jurusan Seni yang nota bene merupakan tempatnya menuntut ilmu.

Tapi, sebentar lagi..

Dia akan sampai di fakultas kedokteran..

Ahh... bahkan ketika iris kecoklatannya dapat menangkap gedung fakultas kedokteran itu, sanggup membuat otaknya memutar kejadian-kejadian 'unik' yang sempat dialaminya, membuat senyuman di wajahnya tambah melebar, memperlihatkan gusi beserta deretan gigi putihnya, tak lupa dengan semburat kemerahan yang sudah menghiasi kedua pipinya.

Aih, ada apa dengan namja manis kita ini?

Kenapa dia malah tersipu seperti itu hanya dengan menatap gedung fakultas kedokteran dengan tinggi 5 lantai itu?

Ahaha, ku sarankan kau tak usah heran apa lagi sampai menyangka bahwa Hyukjae jatuh cinta pada gedung yang dipenuhi orang-orang yang bertitel 'dokter' itu. Bukan itu, tentu saja, ya kan?

Lalu apa?

"Hha.."

Uh? Apa itu?

Bahkan sebuah tawa lolos dari bibir plump milik namja manis kita.

Astaga, apa kita harus memeriksakan namja ini pada psikiatri, huh?

.

.

_-Flash_-

_"Haaah.. haaaah.. haaaahh..." namja manis kita yang baru saja berlari guna mengejar temannya itu kewalahan mengatur nafasnya. Uh, rupanya Hyun Joong, teman satu jurusannya itu sangat lincah hingga Hukjae saja tak sanggup mengejarnya. _

_"Hah.. hah.." masih dengan nafas yang terputus-putus, akhirnya Hyukjae mendudukkan dirinya di sebuah kursi sembari berusaha mengatur nafasnya yang memburu akibat mengejar orang yang telah menaruh serangga di lokernya. Ugh.. demi semua strawberry yang ada, Hyukjae sangat benci yang namanya serangga! Dasar! Hyun Joong itu benar-benar keterlaluan! _

_Ugh! Hyukjae masih merasa kesal dengan namja satu itu. dia pun menghentakkan kakinya berusaha mengalirkan kekesalannya pada tanah yang dia pijak._

_"Hai.. kau.. mahasiswa baru, kan?" ucap seseorang tiba-tiba, membuat Hyukjae mendongakkan kepalanya dan uh.. nampaknya Hyukjae kenal dengan namja ini.. tapi.._

_"Aku Donghae" ucap namja itu sembari mengulurkan tangannya bermaksud mengajak berkenalan._

_"Oh! Aku Hukjae, Lee Hukjae. Sunbae itu ketua HIMA, kan?" ucap Hyukjae sembari membalas uluran tangan namja didepannya._

_"Ahaha, rupanya kau masih mengenalku" ucap Donghae sembari tersenyum sementara Hyukjae hanya menganggukkan kepalanya sembari ikut tersenyum._

_"Dan err.. Hyukjae ah, apa dulu eommamu mengidam lithium yah?" tanya Donghae dengan senyum sejuta watt nya._

_"Huh?"_

_"Ahahaha, habis kalau dekat dengan mu, mood ku yang biasanya naik turun, jadi stabil" ucap Donghae masih dengan senyuman lebarnya sementara Hyukjae hanya bisa menundukkan wajahnya, berniat menyembunyikan rona merah yang kini telah menjalar ke seluruh wajah bahkan sampai ke telinganya. _

_._

_._

Senyuman Hyukjae bertambah lebar ketika otaknya kembali memutar kejadian itu.

Saat pertama dia berkenalan dengan seorang sunbae dari fakultas kedokteran.

Dalam hati, sebenarnya Hyukjae berterimakasih pada Hyun Joong. Kalau bukan karena sedang mengejar namja itu, Hyukjae tidak akan sampai di fakultas kedokteran, kan? Kkkk

Hyukjae menghentikan langkahnya kala kaki jenjangnya telah mencapai fakultas kedokteran. Iris kecoklatan miliknya kemudian mengarahkan pandangannya keseluruh bagian gedung fakultas kedokteran itu. Menyapu semua hal yang terjangkau indra pengelihatannya itu.

Kedua kaki jenjangnya kembali melangkah ketika matanya menangkap papan pengumuman yang masih berdiri kokoh di depan ruang laboratorium anatomi.

'LANCET BULAN AGUSTUS'

.

.

_-Flash-_

_"Ini apa?" tanya Hyukjae pada Si Yoon, salah satu rekannya yang aktif di organisasi mahasiswa di kampusnya. Keduanya kini tengah menikmati makan siang di kantin kampus._

_"Ah.. itu Jurnal Lancet bulan ini"terang Si Yoon sembari menikmati bulgoginya_

_"Huh? Lancet?"_

_"Lancet itu medical journal, Eunhyuk ah"_

_"Ah, tapi untuk apa kau membawa ini? seingatku kau bukan masuk ke jurusan medis?"_

_"Tentu saja, itu milik Donghae hyung. Aku hanya meminjamnya saja. Sebagai bahan bacaan" ucap Si Yoon santai sementara Eunhyuk hanya mendecak _

_"Dasar kutu buku" decihnya yang ditanggapi senyuman oleh Si Yoon_

_"Oh, Eunhyuk ah. Kau membaca lancet itu?" tanya sebuah suara tiba-tiba yang membuat si namja manis terhenyak kaget._

_"Eh.. Aniya sunbaenim. Aku hanya bertanya" ucap Eunhyuk gugup begitu mengetahui bahwa Donghae lah yang bersuara._

_"Aah, aku kira kau sudah membacanya" ucap Donghae sembari mendudukkan dirinya didepan Eunhyuk dan Si Yoon._

_"Eh? wae?"_

_"Kau tau? Dalam lancet itu ada studi meta-analisis yang menyebutkan bahwa keberadaan kamu bisa membuat hidupku indah" ucap Donghae kemudian tersenyum manis, sementara Si Yoon terbatuk-batuk karena tersedak bulgogi yang sedang di santapnya –poor Si Yoonnie-_

_._

_._

Hyukjae terkekeh ketika kilasan memori itu kembali berkelebat di ingatannya.

Untung saat itu Si Yoon tak harus dilarikan ke rumah sakit akibat aspirasi bulgogi karena Donghae segera melakukan pertolongan pertama dengan melakukan back blows atau pukulan di antara dua tulang punggung.

Fiuh.. Hyukjae menghirup napas panjang.. kejadian itu selalu bisa membuatnya tersenyum-senyum bahkan sampai tertawa tak jelas.

Fiuh.. kembali Hyukjae menarik napas panjang, kemudian kembali melangkahkan kakinya menapaki lorong di fakultas kedokteran itu.

Pandangannya kembali menyapu gedung tua yang masih berdiri kokoh hingga saat ini.

Seulas senyum kembali terkembang saat iris kecolatannya menangkap tulisan 'Laboratorium Jiwa'

_- Flash-_

_"Oh, kau sudah datang, Eunhyuk ah.." sapa Kyuhyun yang baru datang bersama Donghae _

_"Ah, ne Sunbae. Nampaknya aku datang terlalu awal hari ini" ucap Eunhyuk sembari sesekali memantulkan bola basket yang dipegangnya._

_"Kau terlalu rajin, Eunhyuk ah" sindir Kyuhyun sembari mengacak pelan rambut kecoklatan Eunhyuk. Dan keduanya pun tertawa._

_"Uh.. Donghae sunbae, apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Eunhyuk yang heran melihat sunbaenya yang satu itu agak pendiam hari ini._

_Bukannya menjawab, Donghae malah menatap Eunhyuk sembari meletakkan telunjuknya di dagu –memasang pose berpikir- _

_"Aku tak apa-apa.. hanya saja.." Donghae sengaja menggantungkan kalimatnya membuat Eunhyuk penasaran._

_"Hanya saja apa, ikan?"tanya Kyuhyun tak sabar_

_"Menurutmu, apa aku normal kalau aku tiap hari mengalami preokupasi tentang kamu dan mendengar halusianasi suaramu ditiap detak jantungku, Hyukkie?" tanya Donghae masih dengan pose berpikirnya, sementara Eunhyuk yang kaget mendengar perkataan Donghae hanya bisa mematung kaku dan Kyuhyun? Rasanya dia ingin memasukkan Donghae ke ring basket saat itu juga. Aigoo~_

_._

_._

_Blush.. _Eunhyuk merasakan wajahnya memanas mengingat memori itu. Walau ya, Eunhyuk akui dia tak tahu apa arti preokupasi itu. dia kan mahasiswa jurusan seni, bukan kedokteran seperti Donghae ataupun Kyuhnyun. 

Hyukjae masih setia mengedarkan pandangannya di gedung fakultas kedokteran itu. kini iris kecoklatannya beralih ke taman depan fakultas yang nampak asri ditumbuhi berbagai jenis tanaman. Hyukjae merubah haluannya, melangkahkan kakinya menuju salah satu tempat dududk di depan taman itu.

_-Flash-_

_Hyukjae tengah mendudukkan dirinya dibawah pohon sakura. Hari ini kuliahnya mulai siang nanti, tapi karena ada beberapa urusan, jadilah namja manis itu datang dari pagi. Sembari menunggu jam kuliah, nampaknya menikmati udara sejuk di bawah pohon sakura adalah pilihan bagus, ya kan?_

_Suasana tenang.. angin yang bertiup sepoi.. ahh.. pas sekali.. Hyukjae memejamkan matanya, begitu earphone di kedua telinganya mengalunkan lagu. _

_Brukk.. _

_Dan Hyukjae merasakan ada seseorang yang duduk disampingnya. Malas membuka mata, dia pun memutuskan untuk mengintip dengan sebelah matanya dan nampaklah seseorang dengan jas putihnya. _

_"Oh, Donghae sunbae" ucapnya kaget melihat siapa sosok yang kini ikut menyenderkan badannya ke pohon sakura itu._

_"Pagi, Eunhyuk ah.." ucap Donghae dengan senyum yang lemah_

_"Wae? Kau tampak seperti vampir, sunbae" sindir Eunhyuk _

_"Aku habis jaga malam" ucap Donghae sembari memposisikan kepalanya di paha Eunhyuk, menjadikannya bantal. _

_"Dan dua jam lagi aku ada kuliah. Biarkan aku tidur dan jangan lupa bangunkan aku, arachi!" ucap Donghae tegas sementara Eunhyuk hanya menganggukkan kepalanya sembari menatap wajah Donghae yang nampak kelelahan._

_Hening~.. _

_Merasa keadaan sudah kembali sunyi, Eunhyuk pun memutuskan untuk kembali memejamkan matanya sembari menyenderkan punggungnya ke Pohon sakura_

_"Eunhyuk ah.." panggil Donghae_

_"Hmm?"_

_"Apa dulu eomma mu mengidam adrenalin?" tanya Donghae masih dengan mata yang terpejam_

_"Huh?"_

_"Aniya.. hanya saja.. hanya dengan melihatmu.. rasanya semangatku telah kembali" ucap Donghae santai sembari memposisikan badannya agar lebih nyaman tertidur di pangkuan Eunhyuk_

_Eunhyuk? Rasanya kalau bisa dia ingin menggantung Donghae di pohon sakura itu. Tapi, berhubung tidak tega.. jadilah Eunhyuk hanya melemparkan topi yang sedang di pakainya ke wajah tampan sang sunbae. _

_._

_._

Hyukjae menutup wajah manisnya dengan kedua tangannya kala dirasakannya wajahnya memanas begitu mengingat memori itu. aish.. tak habis pikir... bisa-bisa nya Donghae mengatakan hal-hal seperti itu dengan ekspresi yang tenag seakan tak terjadi apapun. Aish..

Merasa lelah berjalan, Eunhyuk memutuskan untuk mendudukkan dirinya di bangku taman itu sembari kembali mengedarkan pandangannya. 

_-Flash-_

_ "Eunhyuk ah, apa kau sedang sibuk?" tanya Donghae membuat kedua alis Hyukjae bertautan_

_"Uh? Nampaknya tidak" _

_"Boleh aku minta bantuan mu?"_

_"huh?"_

_"Aku mohon~" pinta Donghae sembari menyatukan kedua tangannya di depan wajahnya_

_"Err.. untuk?"_

_"Nanti akan ku jelaskan, yang penting sekarang kau ikut aku!" ucap Donghae sembari menggenggam tangan Hyukjae dan menyeretnya ke suatu tempat. Sementara Hyukjae hanya bisa memandang subaenya dengan tatapan bingung. _

_._

_._

_"Mwo jadi pasien mu?" ucap Hyukjae kaget setelah mendengar penjelasan Donghae bahwa Donghae meminta Hyukjae menjadi pasien bohongannya untuk berlatih sebelum ujian. _

_"Aku mohon~ Kau mau kan?" Donghae masih berusaha membujuk namja manis yang ada di depannya._

_"Err.. Tapi.. aku kan tidak sedang sakit" Hyukjae berusaha mencari alasan agar terbebas dari permintaan Donghae._

_"Tak apa.. kau hanya perlu berbaring dan izinkan aku untuk memeriksa kondisi tubuhmu" Donghae masih berusaha merayu _

_"Tapi..."_

_"Aku akan mentraktirmu dengan segala jenis makanan yang terbuat dari strawberry" Donghae akhirnya mengeluarkan kartu as nya._

_"Baiklah, setuju!" ucap Hyukjae antusias setelah mendengar kata straeberry dan segala jenis makanan. Uh.. dasar maniak strawberry._

_Dan disini lah Hyukjae sekarang.. berbaring berpura-pura menjadi pasien yang akan Donghae periksa. Rupanya tadi Donghae meminta Hyukjae agar namja manis itu mau jadi pasiennya dalam ujian pemeriksaan fisik. _

_Ugh.. jangan katakan kalau aku lupa mengatakan bahwa Donghae adalah salah satu mahasiswa semester 3 di fakultas kedokteran di kampus beken itu. _

_"Baiklah, Donghae-ssi, tunjukkan padaku bagaimana caranya memeriksa detak jantung pasien!" ucap sang Dosen yang ternyata adalah dokter spesialis jantung itu. _

_"Baik, dok. Pertama kau meletakkan membran stetoskop di ICS 3 sinistra untuk mendengar bunyi katup pulmonal, kemudian digeser ke medial sedikit untuk mendengar katup aorta, kemudian di ICS 5 dekstra kita bisa mendengar katup tricuspid, dan untuk katup mitral kita arahkan membran ke bagian apex jantung" jelas Donghae sembari mempraktekkan apa yang dikatakannya pada Eunhyuk. _

_"Yap, bagus" ucap sang Dosen yang nampaknya puas dengan penjelasan dari cara donghae mempraktekkan apa yang dikatakannya._

_"Tunggu, dok. Kenapa bunyi jantungnya aneh?" ucap Donghae dengan ekspresi seriusnya membuat Eunhyuk membulatkan matanya. Karena seingatnya Eunhyuk tak mengalami kelainan jantung apapun. Lalu apa maksud sunbae nya ini. _

_"Benarkah? Apa yang kau dengar?" tanya sang Dosen penasaran._

_Donghae menangadah menatap sang Dosen "Bukankah harusnya bunyi jantung itu 'Lub-dub-lub-dub', dok?"tanya Donghae masih dengan ekspresi seriusnya, sementara sang Dosen hanya mengangguk, membenarkan apa yang ditanyakan sang mahasiswcapna._

_Donghae memasangkan kembali stetoskop di kedua telinganya dan memasangkan membran stetoskop di dada Eunhyuk "Lalu kenapa bunyi jantung Hyukjae malah 'love-you-love-you-love-you, dok?'" ucapnya masih dengan ekspresi seriusnya, sementara sang Dosen malah terbahak mendengar pernyataan Donghae._

_Dan Hyukjae?_

_Dia sedang menahan diri agar tidak melilitkan stetoskop ke leher sang Sunbae_

_"Uh? Hyukjae ah, kenapa muka mu memerah seperti itu? apa kau demam?" tanya Donghae dengan ekpresi polosnya sembari menempelkan punggung tangannya di dahi si namja manis. _

_"Sebentar, aku akan membawa termometer dan mengukur suhu mu" ucap Donghae sembari beranjak pergi. Dan sebelum Donghae kembali, Hyukjae memutuskan untuk mengambil langkah seribu sebelum Donghae mengatakan yang hal yang aneh-aneh tentang kondisi badannya. _

_._

_._

Dan Blush... memorinya barusan membuat wajahnya semakin memerah.

Fiuh.. astaga.. kenapa bisa hanya dengan mengingat namja itu Eunhyuk bisa sampai begini? Aigoo~

Eunhyuk mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya ke wajahnya, bermaksud meredam panas yang dirasakan di wajahnya karena vasodilatasi pembuluh darah yang ada di wajahnya.

"Aish.. dasar sunbae pabo!" desis nya masih sembari mengibas-ngibaskan wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya.

"Merindukanku?" ucap sebuah suara dan iris kecoklatan Hyukjae hanya bisa menangkap sebuah err.. boneka nemo yang ada tepat di depan wajahnya dan seseorang yang memeluknya erat dari belakang.

"Menurutmu?" tanya Eunhyuk

Seseorang itu kemudian mengecup pipi Hyukjae dan semakin mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Kau tau, kau itu seperti narkotik. Membuatku selalu ketagihan untuk melihat dan memelukmu" ucap orang itu yang membuat Eunhyuk terkikik.

"Jadi kau samakan aku dengan ganja dan morfin?" tanyanya sembari mempoutkan bibirnya sementara si namja itu malah terkikik.

"Kalau begitu aku yakin kalau eomma mu dulu ngidam diazepam." Ucapnya sembari mendudukkan dirinya disamping Hyukjae

"Huh? Wae?"

"Karena kalau tak melihatmu rasanya napasku sesak, dan aku jadi kesulitan bernapas" ucapnya dengan senyuman lebarnya.

Eunhyuk terkikik mendengar perkataan Donghae –namja yang memeluknya dari belakang itu-

"Lalu apa yang eomma mu makan hingga kau jadi hobi menggombal seperti ini, huh?" tanya Eunhyuk. Donghae terkikik kemudian mengacak pelan rambut si namja manis.

"Tak ada. Eomma ku tak salah makan. Kau saja yang seperti alergen" ucapnya sembari merangkul pundak Eunhyuk

"Huh? Kenapa aku?"

"Karena tiap dekat dengan mu aku selalu ingin menggodamu" ucap Donghae kemudian mengecup kilat bibir plump milik Eunhyuk.

"Kajja, aku antar kau ke dorm. Kau pasti lelah, kan?" tanya Donghae yang kemudian menggandeng tangan Eunhyuk menuju ke dorm Eunhyuk yang tak terlalu jauh dari sana.

.

.

.

Kau tahu? Cinta pada pandangan pertama itu bagaikan dispepsia fungsional, kita tidak akan percaya akan keberadaan hal tersebut sampai akhirnya kita mengalaminya sendiri.

Karena perasaan cinta itu sendir bagaikan otitis media, kalau tidak dikeluarkan akan menyebabkan demam dan nyeri. Kalau sudah keluar, baru rasa tidak nyamannya mereda.

-Lee Donghae-

.

.

.

-End-

Gyahahahaha fict yang terbuat karena aku tak bisa tidur..

Jadi harap maklum kalau gaje dan garing kriuk..kriuk..

Hampir semua gombalan diambil dari buku **Buku Ajar Koas Racun **karya **dokter Andreas Kurniawan dan tim Koas Racun.. **

Semoga bisa menghibur.. kkk

Selamat menikmati(?)

Jangan lupa tinggalkan pesan, kesan atau apapun yang kalian dapatkan setelah membaca fict aneh bin ajaib(?) ini~

Paypay~  
#pindahkealammimpi zzzz..


End file.
